The Things I'd Do for You
by KawaiiGaku443
Summary: Nanami asks Shinichirou a simple question that starts an argument. Will Shinichirou make up, or will Nanami leave him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Nanami-chan: This was inspired by an e-mail I got from a friend. This story is Shonen ai/ yaoi, so if you don't like you may want to leave. I hope you enjoy.

Pair: Shinichirou/Nanami

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, or any of the characters.

"Shinichirou...do you...do you think I'm pretty?" Nanami asked and the match teacher stopped to look at him.

"No... you're not pretty..." he said and turned back to his work. Nanami's smile disappeared and he looked down at the floor.

"Would you want to be with me forever...?" Nanami asked a little quieter.

"No, Nanami," Shinichirou said without looking up from his work. Nanami shut his eyes to prevent the tears that threatened to run down his face. He decided to give it one more try.

"I-If I were to leave...w-would you cry...?" Nanami bit his lip and wiped his eyes on his sleeve and Shinichirou shook his head no. Nanami had enough. He turned and walked away, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were running down his cheeks away. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around him and spun the nurse around so he was looking at the math teacher.

"Nanami... I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you left me...I'd die..." he gently kissed the nurse and tightened his hold on him. "I'd never let you go."

"Lies!" It's all lies," Nanami yelled and tried to push away. "You say that just so-"

"Just so what?"

"Never mind..." Nanami said and looked away, slightly wincing when Shinichirou's grip tightened on his arm.

"Tell me."

"No..." Nanami said and the math teacher shoved him against the wall. Nanami gasped slightly and whimpered as he tried to move. "I have to go to work..."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you were going to say," Shinichirou said and Nanami closed his eyes.

"I was going to say that you said that just so you could have sex with me..." Nanami tensed, prepared for the blow he knew would come after. When it didn't, he looked up to see Shinichirou looking at him miserably.

"Do you really think that? You know what, never mind... just go," he said and let the nurse go, pushing him to the door. Nanami, who was unprepared for this, stumbled and looked back at him.

"Shinichirou... I'm-"

"Get the hell out of here!" Shinichirou yelled, making Nanami jump and run to the door. He looked sadly at the math teacher before he shut the door.

Shinichirou watched the door shut quietly and waited until the footsteps died down then collapsed in his chair.

"Damn, I wonder where he got an idea like that. I guess he's got a point... I don't really do anything for him."

He got up and paced his office with his hands folded in front of him. He looked at the time and picked up the phone.

"Ume, can you fill in for my class today...? Yeah, right now... Thanks, I owe you," he said and put the phone down. He was going to make it up to his love; he couldn't let him think all he wanted him for was the sex. He didn't know why he thought that now since they had been together for a long time now, but Shinichirou wasn't going to let him think that. He felt bad for yelling at Nanami as he grabbed his coat and hurried out of the office.

Nanami-chan: To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanami-chan: This is the second chapter of The Things I'd Do for You. I would like to remind people that this story is Shonen ai/ yaoi, so if you don't like the thought of two boys togetheryou may want to leave. I hope you enjoy

Pair: Shinichirou/Nanami

Thanks goes to:

Atealia

Kawako

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, or any of the characters.

"What should I say? I didn't mean what I said...? No...Damn, this is so difficult," Shinichirou said as he ran a hand quickly through his hair. He had been pacing around in the bedroom trying to think of what he could say to Nanami when the nurse got home.

"I could just say that I'm sorry...yeah," Shinichirou smiled and looked at the clock. "Four o'clock, Nanami should be home by now..."

The math teacher went to look in the kitchen to see if his lover had slipped in quietly without him noticing, but it was empty. 'What the...?'

Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Shinichirou picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Shinichirou."

"Soushi! What do you want?" Shinichirou gripped the phone tighter and clenched his other hand.

"What, no 'hello? How are you?'" Soushi politely asked, ignoring his brother's rudeness.

"No. What the hell do you want?" Shinichirou asked, getting impatient. He didn't want to talk to Soushi right now.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Soushi's voice sounded cold, and the math teachers eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about-?"

"Shut up; just get over here right now. Nanami's here." Shinichirou dropped the phone and ran for the door.

* * *

"Soushi! Soushi you bastard, let me in now!" The teacher banged the mansion door with his fists and waited for it to open.

"What-"

"I want to see Nanami... Shinichirou said and Soushi's fists clenched and unclenched.

"In the family room, but I'll be standing there watching you," Soushi said and opened the door for him to pass. He ran to the couch and slowly approached the nurse.

"Hey Nanami, how are you doing?" he asked softly and Nanami looked around and smiled when he saw the teacher.

"Y-you came for me...?" Nanami asked and Shinichirou kneeled down and smiled. "Yeah...I have to tell you something important. I'm so sorry what I said this morning, if I would have known you would take it that bad, I wouldn't have said what I did."

"Does this mean that you'll take me back?" Nanami asked and Shinichirou saw his eyes light up. The math teacher sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Not just yet, I want you to know that I love you, and not just for the sex," Shinichirou said and smiled. Nanami reached out and grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"I don't want you to go... please stay with me-"

"Nanami! What the hell did you do?" Shinichirou interrupted and grabbed Nanami's arm with his free hand. The nurse tried to pull away, but Shinichirou was already undoing the bandages.

"I... I'm sorry... I thought that you wouldn't want me after all the things you had said to me... but you were right... I don't blame you for what you said," Nanami said, but Shinichirou placed a finger to his lips.

"Nanami, I was wrong. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, but I didn't mean it at all. But I want to leave for a few days, okay? Then, I'll come and get you," Shinichirou said and Nanami shook his head.

"No, I want to stay with you... please?" Nanami said and looked at Soushi. He nodded and went to get Nanami's coat as Shinichirou pulled him off the couch.

"It looks like I don't have much of a choice..." Shinichirou said, but smiled and led his love to the door.

"Any time you want to come over and talk Nanami-chan, I'll be happy to have you here," Soushi said as he waved them out.

* * *

"Good morning Nanami-chan!" Shinichirou said loudly, entering the small kitchen. "Oh! What are you cooking? It smells good." Nanami swatted the math teachers hand away. He plopped down at the table after stealing a handful of grated cheddar.

"This tea's good Nanami-chan. What kind is it?" Nanami turned from the chopping board he was currently using to glance at the math teacher.

"Hmm? Oh, I think its peppermint this time. I put some sugar in there to make it sweet. I'm glad you like it. Do you want peppers in your omelet?" Shinichirou looked up from the newspaper he started reading.

"Sure. Could you throw some extra onions in there too?" Nanami nodded his head and started humming softly to himself.

"Ugh, another day with a bunch of kids." Nanami laughed softly as he set the plate down in front of them. Nanami looked up at Shinichirou and their eyes met_. 'He'd be furious with me if I told him... Don't look at him... you don't deserve him. You can't do anything right' _

Shinichirou raised an eyebrow as a look of pure fear overcame the gentle nurses face. It quickly passed as he served Shinichirou his breakfast.

After the teacher was fed and the table cleared, Nanami turned on the tap and began rinsing dishes. Shinichirou came up behind his small love and set his empty mug in the sink. Narrowing his eyes, Shinichirou looked closely at the other boy's partially exposed wrist.

"Nanami-chan? What happened to your arm?" Nanami gasped and yanked his sleeve over his wrist.

"Uh, nothing Shinichirou. Just a few cuts I got from when I was working the other day. Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Nanami nervously watched as Shinichirou studied him, glancing from face to arm every few seconds.

"You should to be more careful in the future." Nanami let out the breath he had been holding as his love left the kitchen. _'That'll teach you to be more careful in the future.' _

Nanami-chan: How was that? More to come in chapter 3 so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami-chan: This is the third chapter of The Things I'd Do for You. I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I hope it will be worth the wait. I would like to remind you that this story is shonen ai/ yaoi, so if you don't like the thought of two guys kissing you may want to leave. I hope you enjoy -

Pair: Shinichirou/Nanami

Thanks goes to:

Atealia

Kawako

DemonicDragon666

Watch Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, or any of the characters.

"Nanami... hey love..." Shinichirou said and sat next to the nurse on the couch. He had left work early just to see him. He had the feeling that his lover was hiding something from him and he needed to know if it was just a feeling or not.

"Hello Shinichirou," Nanami said and smiled, forcing Shinichirou to smile back. The math teacher knew it was painfully obvious that it was fake, but Nanami wasn't really looking at him.

"I wanted to ask you something," Shinichirou said and stopped, wanting to see what his love would do.

"Huh? What is it?" Nanami looked at him, and Shinichirou sighed.

"I want to know... where you got those cuts..." Shinichirou hesitated a bit, saying the words slowly and clearly, trying to choose the right words. Nanami looked at him for a second, and then turned away. "Tell me."

"I... I have to go make supper-" Nanami began and got up from the couch. He was cut off as Shinichirou jumped up and spun him around, pinning him to the couch. "What-?"

"Shut up Nanami, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You probably did it the other day," Shinichirou yelled and added pressure onto his wrists.

"S-stop Shinichirou... it hurts..." Nanami gasped and moved slightly to try to ease the pressure.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it hurts... it probably hurt more when you cut yourself there though, huh?" Shinichirou said and added more pressure to his lover's wrists, making Nanami scream.

"Stop it! It hurts, let go! Shinichirou please stop, it hurts!" Nanami was screaming and twisting his wrists, trying to get away.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Shinichirou yelled, his heart telling him to stop, but he needed to know what was happening.

"No...! Let go ...please...?" Nanami tried again to pull away, but stopped when Shinichirou placed his knee gently to his stomach.

"I will love, I will, just tell me why your doing this... that's all I want to know."

"No..." Nanami was crying, not able to look the math teacher in the face. "I can't... please let me go... I can't tell you..."

"Why not? You know I would never hurt you on purpose, I have to know, and I want to help you..." Shinichirou said and then realized that he was hurting him now. "Love, I'm... I mean... I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Stop it... it hurts so much... let go, please let go..." Nanami sobbed and Shinichirou let go, but held him in a tight embrace. "I can't tell you... please don't make me..."

"Why can't you tell me? Did someone threaten you?" Shinichirou asked and Nanami looked at him, fear in his dark blue eyes. "That's it, isn't it... someone's threatened you. Come on love... please tell me who it was and what they wanted."

"Him, he's back..." Nanami said and wrapped his hands around Shinichirou.

"Him? Aizawa?" Shinichirou asked and the nurse nodded. This confused the math teacher since Sora had said before that no one had left the burning building. But it could be possible... Nagase Kai made it out...

"He survived, and the building is still there..."

"He talked to you? What did he say?" Shinichirou cupped Nanami's face in his hands and brought it close to his own.

"He... he wanted to bring back his lab... all the top scientists he had before. He wants to start conducting experiments for his research... since Sora exceeded his expectations..."

"Oh, no... he wants you back..." Shinichirou realized what he was saying and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Please don't tell anyone though... I don't... no one needs to know..." Nanami said and Shinichirou looked at him. He was redoing his bandages and trying to clean up the red liquid that was dripping from his arm. Shinichirou watched and thought about he just learned, then anger boiled up inside.

* * *

"Nagase, what would you say if I told you your father was still alive?" Shinichirou asked and the chemistry teacher looked at him over Gaku's shoulder. 

"Gaku, we need more hydrochloric acid, could you go find some in the other room?" he asked and the teen smiled.

"Of course Nagase," Gaku said and ran off, leaving the two teachers alone to talk.

"So, what would you say?" Shinichirou asked him and he glared.

"I would say that it is impossible, I saw to that, he died," Nagase said and saw the look on the math teachers face. "You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that... it's just that Nanami told me that Aizawa had contacted him, which means he's still alive," Shinichirou said and black haired teacher's glare hardened.

"He's alive? Shinichirou, don't let him get Nanami, whatever you do... he will make him pay for betraying him," Nagase said and Shinichirou nodded.

"I know, but what do you think of all this? I mean, you said he was dead," Shinichirou said and looked at the Chemistry teacher.

"Yes, but I got out of there... it could be possible that he got out too..."

"Listen, somehow he had contacted Nanami and now he's scared. He's turned to cutting himself," Shinichirou said and Nagase turned away.

"I can't help you with that, but... wait, was Nanami in the school today?" he asked Shinichirou who shrugged.

"He went to work, yeah, but what does that have to do with-"  
"If he leaves even for a moment, you do know that Aizawa could grab him, right? He might not even wait until he leaves, he may try during school while everyone's working..." Nagase interrupted him and turned to face him once more. "Do you know what he said?"

"No, all Nanami told me was that he was back and he contacted him. He's trying to bring back the lab like it used to be," Shinichirou said and stopped.

"I'm going to book time off work, you should too... a while...Where is Nanami right now?" Nagase asked and Shinichirou looked confused.

"At home right now... you don't think..." Shinichirou turned around fast and ran for the door.

"Maybe, but the cutting worries me... both of you come stay with me for a few days, I don't think Aizawa will find him at my house..."

* * *

"Nanami... hey, Nanami," Shinichirou said as he opened the door to the house. He stepped in and immediately was greeted by the cinnamon hair-colored nurse. 

"Hello, welcome back," Nanami said and grabbed onto the math teachers arm. Immediately, Shinichirou could tell something was wrong.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"N-nothing, why do you ask?" Nanami pulled away and looked up at him when he sighed.

"I just know something's wrong, you're hiding something... tell me what it is," Shinichirou said and ran his hand through his love's red hair. "I won't be angry."

"He sent me this..." Nanami said and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He gave it to Shinichirou who read it over. "He wants to see me; he's going to the school..."

"Nanami-chan, you are not going to work for a while. Nagase and me have booked some time off to try to find out exactly what's going on. I'm going to book you time off to even though you just had some, but I'm sure your boyfriend Ume-chan will cover for you," Shinichirou said and smiled. Nanami however, did not.

"Shinichirou... I didn't mean to... sorry, I'm sorry..." Nanami said and bowed slightly, which confused him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I don't like Ume-chan like that, I don't... I love you Shinichirou," Nanami said.

"No, no love, I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I just meant that guy would do anything for you. You are mine, all mine..." Shinichirou said and kissed him gently. When he pulled away, Nanami's eyes were half closed and he was slowly relaxing. "It'll all be okay... just relax and I'll get the stuff ready."

"Stuff?" Nanami said and looked alert once again. He followed the math teacher into the bedroom. "What stuff?"

"Clothes, we're going to stay at Nagase Kai's for a little, just until we're sure Aizawa is gone for good. I don't want him to get anywhere near you... and he most likely knows where we live," Shinichirou said as he grabbed two bags and started to pile clothes in them. He didn't see Nanami take another piece of paper from the dresser and put it in his pocket.

"Okay, whatever you want Shinichirou," he said and smiled gently.

* * *

"Nanami, I'm going to the school, I have to get a few papers for work. I'll be right back," Shinichirou said and pulled on his shoes. As soon as he was out of sight, the nurse smiled and slipped on his own shoes. 

"Shinichirou, I have to go also..." he whispered and opened the door. Just then he yelled in surprise as an arm whipped around his neck and the other his waist, pulling him back into the house.

"Where do you think your going?" Nagase asked, letting go of the nurse and locking the door, pulling him away.

"No! Let me go see them, I have to make sure they're okay..." Nanami said and fell silent as the chemistry teacher turned around.

"Who's okay...? Wait... you didn't give Shinichirou the whole note, did you? Let's see," he extended his hand, and Nanami's hand went to his pocket.

"No, he just said that he's going to go after the kids if I'm not where I'm supposed to meet him..." Nanami said and allowed Nagase to lead him to the couch. He took a breath and bit his lip and Nagase put a hand around his shoulders lightly, not sure what to do.

"I'll call Soushi for you..." he said and went to the phone.

Nanami-chan: How was that? There is more to come in chapter four so please, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to remind you that this story is shonen ai/yaoi, so if you don't like the thought of two guys kissing you may want to leave. I'm sorry for the wait and I promise you thatthere will be yaoi in the next chapter for all of you that are waiting. I hope you enjoy -

Pair: Shinichirou/Nanami

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, none of the characters either...

A half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Nagase went to answer it, Soushi followed him into the living room.

"Nanami?" Soushi looked at the nurse who was sitting on the couch. Hearing his name, Nanami looked up and smiled slightly.

"Soushi, you'll let me go, right?" he asked as the lawyer sat next to him and Nagase Kai left the room.

"No, sorry Nanami, but I can't. My brother phoned me and explained everything when he got to the school. I'm not letting you risk yourself, but why do you want to go to the school? Shinichirou's fine, I talked to him just a few minutes ago..."

"Not him... the kids. He's going after the kids if I don't show up. I have to go Soushi; I can't lose them again..." Nanami said and placed his forehead on the lawyers shoulder.

"They'll be fine Nanami, they're in class now and Shinichirou will take them home. It's okay-"

"No it's not! Everything is my fault... the people I care about are in danger because of me... I'm...no good, a horrible person..."

"Nanami! You are not a bad person; you never were and never will be a bad person. You blame yourself for things that happened in the past, but it wasn't your fault-"

"How do you know?" Nanami screamed, interrupting what Soushi was saying. "All the lives I ruined doing the experiments... and Sunao..." Nanami froze and looked at Soushi.

"Nanami...?" Soushi asked and the nurse took a deep breath.

"It's all my fault. Shinichirou was holding Sora... why couldn't I grab Sunao? I wasn't doing anything, I just stood there and ran when the guards came..." he was interrupted when Soushi shook him gently.

"You had to, you were afraid because the lab had done just as much to you as it did to the kids," he said and Nanami hugged him, tears running down his cheeks. "And he also tricked you into becoming a scientist in the first place."

"He told me I was the best he had ever seen... he was the teacher in my class... how could I have been so stupid? I never wanted to... please don't tell Shinichirou..." Nanami said and looked up.

"Tell him what?" Soushi asked and rubbed his back.

"He... I'm not... he wasn't my first..." Nanami whispered and it was Soushi's turn to freeze.

"What? You don't mean...?"

"Yes, Aizawa... he took me almost every day. And when he found out that I liked one of the test subjects, he hurt me more... I didn't want it though... but he did it anyway..." Nanami cried and buried his face in Soushi's shoulder.

"... Are you going to tell Shinichirou?" Soushi asked and Nanami shook his head.

"I can't... he'd leave me. I don't want him to go..." the nurse said and Soushi nodded in understanding.

"You should tell him eventually you know, but it makes you uncomfortable so we won't talk about it... Nanami, please don't blame yourself; it's not your fault that you left Sunao in the lab. I think it was because you yourself feared the lab and Aizawa just as much as the kids did, so when he told Sora to let go, you probably would have let go of anything you were holding. So now, there's a choice. Would you feel worse if you had been holding him and dropped him when he said let go? I think you would," Soushi said and patted him on the back. Nanami nodded and wiped his tears on the back of his sleeve.

"...but, just the thought of leaving him there. I should have stayed with him at least, but no... I ran away like the coward I am and-"

"Nanami!" Soushi raised his voice. "Do not call yourself a coward. You did what any sane person would do, especially in the condition you were in. You had been in the lab for a while and Aizawa must have done something to you..." Soushi said and Nanami sighed. Just then, the door opened and Shinichirou walked in carrying his books and papers.

"Nanami I- Soushi, what are you doing here?" he asked as he slipped off his shoes and walked to the couch.

"Nagase phoned me and wanted me to talk to Nanami, it's okay, we just talked about how he was feeling," Soushi said as he sat down on the other side of his love.

"Shinichirou..." Nanami said and curled up into his lover. "No more talking... please? Just hold me..."

* * *

"Soushi, what did he tell you?" Shinichirou asked when he came back from putting Nanami in bed. The nurse had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he hadn't wanted to wake him up.

"He didn't say anything," the lawyer said and sighed. He wasn't going to tell his brother anything that the nurse had told him. If he hadn't already told Shinichirou, Nanami obviously didn't want his lover to know.

"Shut up and tell me what he told you, Soushi," Shinichirou said and sat on the couch beside his brother.

"No, I said it was nothing," Soushi could see that his brother wasn't going to give up so easily. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. It was clear that Shinichirou wanted to know what happened, but it was what he was going to do once he knew that bothered Soushi. "If you want to know, then ask Nanami."

"You know very well that Nanami will not tell me," Shinichirou said and grabbed onto Soushi's shoulder, then let his hand drop back to his side. "I need to know what he said. Please tell me..."

"No, I said I'm not telling you anything," Soushi said and Shinichirou glared.

"Why the hell won't you tell me?" he yelled, making Soushiflinch a little at his tone. "Was it that bad that he can't talk to me about it? Am I that... that... untrustworthy?" Shinichirou said and looked up a little.

"Have you ever thought that Nanami might think that you'd get mad at him if he told you what he told me?" Soushi asked and Shinichirou shook his head.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't hurt him..." Shinichirou trailed off.

"...but you would leave me if you knew," a quiet voice spoke out making both Shinichirou and Soushi look towards the hall. Nanami stood there with a white blanket wrapped around him. Shinichirou got up, but with every step he took, Nanami moved farther away.

"Nanami... you don't think I'm going to leave you, do you?" Shinichirou said and stopped. Nanami inched passed him, keeping as much distance as he could and stood by Soushi.

"Wait, why don't you two sit down and talk about this?" Soushi said and moved to the middle of the couch. Nanami sat on one side, while Shinichirou sat on the other.

"Nanami, you haven't answered my question yet," Shinichirou said, but Soushi held up his hand.

"First, I want to ask him something. Nanami, are you afraid of Shinichirou?" Soushi asked and the math teacher laughed.

"Why would he-"

"Quiet for a second Shinichirou, lets see what Nanami has to say..." Soushi said and waited patiently for the nurse to answer.

"Yes..."

Shinichirou stared at the nurse whose head was bowed into the blanket. He couldn't believe his lover would say that he was afraid. Of what?

"Nanami, is there any particular reason you're afraid of Shinichirou?" Soushi asked and Nanami nodded.

"If I tell him about what I did he'd... well... I don't want him to go," Nanami said and Soushi smiled softly.

"You want to tell him now? I don't think he'll go, he loves you," he said and lifted Nanami's chin up so they could see his face. "Give him a chance."

"In the lab..." Nanami began, "You... weren't my first Shinichirou... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't, I'm sorry..."

Shinichirou was wishing he didn't know now that he heard it from the nurse. He needed to know though. "Who? Who was it then?"

"A-Aizawa..." Nanami stuttered and shrank further away as Shinichirou stood up.

"But he didn't do it willingly Shinichirou," Soushi added and watched his brother carefully as he walked around towards his lover.

"Nanami..." Shinichirou knelt down and took the nurses hands in his. "I can't believe you think I'll leave you because of that. Yes, I am a little surprised you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad at you. Now Aizawa... that's another story, but it's not you I'm mad at," Shinichirou smiled softly.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Nanami asked and smiled a little when he saw the math teacher smile.

"Yes, I don't want to lose you, and I don't blame you for not telling me. Come here..." he said and pulled the nurse into a tight, but comfortable embrace.

Thanks goes to:

MabudachiGirl

akatsuki-NIN-itachi

sola-bola

It

FuKouHei

norwegianwood

Kaoru Koganei

Seripa

DemonicDragon666

Watch Me

Kazusa

Lady Eos

As always, thank you for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up a lot quicker too.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know, It's so long since I updated and sincerely apologize to all of you for the lack of responsibility I have on updating. I hope this and the next couple of updates to come will be worth it. I will thank all my reviewers next chapter.

* * *

Nanami..." Shinichirou whispered, seeing his lover freeze at the door. He couldn't read the emotion in the nurse's eyes so he took a breath to ask what was wrong when he suddenly found himself holding Nanami in his arms.

"Shinichirou, you're okay, you came back... I knew you would..." Nanami said and smiled.

"No you don't understand, I have to leave you," Shinichirou said and wrapped his arms around him gently, not wanting to let go. He knew if he didn't report back, Aizawa would get suspicious.

"No, you don't... don't you love me anymore?" Nanami asked and looked up.

"Of course I do, it's just that... Aizawa is looking for a target, and I want to protect you. That's why I'm doing this," he said and smiled. Nanami buried his head in the math teacher's chest and cried.

"I don't want you to protect me if you're going to be hurt," he said, making Shinichirou look down. "I want to stay with you."

Shinichirou gently pulled his chin up to look him in the eyes. "I know love, I know... but I don't want Aizawa to hurt you, that's why I'm undercover. Don't look at me like that, he's not afraid to fight dirty, you know that," Shinichirou said and wiped Nanami's tears away.

"...but what about you? Maybe he's just using you because he knows I love you. I think he's trying to get back at us for breaking into the lab. Shinichirou, I-"

"Shhh, someone's coming," Shinichirou said and pushed Nanami gently towards the hidden passageway above the desk. He had just gotten the ladder out of sight when the door flew open and Kirito walked in holding one of his sliver needles.

"Minato, see your little whore of a boyfriend around?" Kirito asked and laughed. Shinichirou forced a weak smile; thankful the model wasn't paying attention to him and shook his head.

"No, I've looked everywhere in his office here, he must be at my brother's house," Shinichirou said. 'You're going to pay for that comment kid...'

"Damn... hey, can you promise me when we find him that I can finish him off? I've always wanted to know how easy it would be to slit his throat," Kirito said and left the room without waiting for a reply. When Shinichirou was sure he was out of earshot, he saw the hidden door open and Nanami looked out.

"See love? That's why I don't want you to get involved in this. Aizawa told him to punish you, even if it meant killing you, and he will if he ever gets his hands on you," he said and turned away from the nurse, who was coming down the ladder. He didn't hear the footsteps until they were right outside the door. He slowly motioned for Nanami to get under the desk, praying the person wouldn't come in.

"Minato, what are you doing in here?" It was Kirito again. Shinichirou winced and waited for him to spot Nanami. "Why the hell are you still here? There's nothing in this dump."

The math teacher looked around and sighed quietly to himself, thankful Nanami had gotten out of sight.

"Nothing, I thought there might be a clue as to where he went. I haven't found anything yet," Shinichirou said, hoping the model would buy it. Kirito smiled and walked over to him.

"Nice thinking, but there's nothing here?" Kirito asked and Shinichirou nodded. "Well, let's torch the place."

"Wait!" Shinichirou yelled as the blonde pulled out his lighter and moved towards the bookshelf. "We can't torch the place. What if he comes back? He'll know someone was in here; he probably won't come back then. It'll be harder to find him, you know," he said, forcing his eyes not to dart to the desk where Nanami was hiding.

"This is why I like working with you, Shinichirou, you think of everything. Is it okay if we put hidden cameras and microphones in here?" Kirito asked and put his lighter away.

"Yeah, I'll hook them up; you go tell Aizawa that we're done here. Tell him we bugged the office though, just in case," the math teacher said and watched Kirito smile and run off.

"Nanami listen, I have to put cameras in here, but I want you to wander in and out of here occasionally. If we don't get you on camera, they'll think something's wrong, but don't say anything important, okay?" Shinichirou said and saw Nanami stand up from behind the desk.

"Shinichirou..." Nanami said wanting to run back in his arms. Shinichirou sensed this and quickly walked over to him, embracing him quickly.

"Go to Soushi's house, tell him you're in trouble... he'll let you stay with him as long as you need to. Tell him what happened here, make sure you tell him I'm not really going to hurt you, I just have to make it seem that way," Shinichirou said and Nanami nodded. "I love you." With that, Shinichirou kissed him quickly, crossed the room and shut the door, leaving the nurse inside.

"I love you too, Shinichirou... be careful..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, here's the next chapter that I hope you all enjoy. I know the chapters are somewhat short, but I'm not used to splitting my writing into chapters. Anyway, I thank all my reviewers and since this chapter came up faster than I thought it would (and people need a chance to review) I will thank you all in my next update. Enough of me now. Enjoy!

* * *

"No, that's way too easy," Kirito was saying to his two friends. They were heading back to the lab, four of them in the back of the van as Aizawa drove. Shinichirou was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"We were talking about ways to kill your boyfriend. Adam said to overdose on something, but that would be too easy. What do you think? Any ideas?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know, let me think about it," Shinichirou said and sighed.

"What I would do..." Kirito started, smiling at the others. "First, tie him to the cross in the church so he couldn't get away. Then, slit his wrists, not enough to kill him, just to see blood. Maybe we could mess with his mind a little too, I don't know. After that..." he paused, making sure he had everyone's attention. "Slit his throat, slowly of course."

"What if we drown him in a bath of blood?" Kevin asked and they all looked at him.

"Nah, where would we get all that blood? Aizawa doesn't want us to kill anyone else," Kirito said and looked at the math teacher. "So, have you decided?"

"Yeah, I think your idea is the best, but we would have to clean up after. It would be a little suspicious if we didn't. We'd have to burn the body," Shinichirou said, not wanting to think about it.

"Are you just saying that because he was your boyfriend?" Adam asked and Shinichirou shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that because it's the best plan I've heard so far," he snapped, trying to sound offended.

"Adam, shut up. Minato's on our side. Besides my plan was better than overdosing," Kirito said, making everyone, including Shinichirou, laugh.

'Nanami, I hope you got to Soushi's safely.'

* * *

The ringing of the phone made Soushi jump and he reached for it, trying to slow his wildly beating heart.

"Hello, Soushi speaking."

"Soushi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you..."

"Nanami? I thought you would be at home- of course, just a moment."

Soushi hung up and ran to the door, not wanting to keep his friend waiting. When he opened it, he hesitated for a second before he let the nurse in.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour, but I have to talk to someone," Nanami said and walked in as Soushi took his jacket.

"Oh, it's no problem at all Nanami," he said as he hung up the jacket and led him to the couch. "... but I was surprised you didn't go to Shinichirou first."

The lawyer realized something must have happened when Nanami clenched his hands together. "He... he went undercover again... he's spying on Aizawa."

"What?" Soushi yelled, making Nanami flinch. "I'm sorry, but what is that idiot thinking? When did you see him last? When did he start this?"

"I saw him about an hour ago; he came to me while I was in my office. He started this about a week ago; he thinks it will protect me."

"Hmm... so I'm guessing he has a plan?" Soushi asked, watching Nanami nod. He didn't think his brother would be so foolish as to rush into anything like this without thinking it over, but he wanted to find out how much Nanami knew.

"He wants to know Aizawa's next move before he does anything. He didn't tell me anything else," Nanami said, trying to figure out what Soushi was thinking. "I can't take it anymore, Soushi! I'm afraid of what might happen to him if..."

"If what...?"

"Nothing... I'm just afraid of him getting hurt because of me. He's doing this all for me and I'm just sitting here doing nothing," Nanami said, looking at his hands. Soushi knew better. He knew Nanami couldn't bring himself to say he was afraid of Shinichirou dying, the thought of it was too much.

"He'll be fine. My brother is a smart guy and I'm sure he's not putting himself into any danger. Think about it, if he gets into trouble, say he was found out, he knows Aizawa will use him to lure you back to him, right?"

"Yes, I just, I wish there was something I could do. I mean, this is all because of me he went back there in the first place..." Nanami said, knowing full well Soushi was right. He just couldn't think at the moment.

"No, he went to find out what Aizawa is doing. He wants you to be safe, but he also wants the kids to be safe from threat. I'm sure Shinichirou's also doing this so you two can be happy together without having to worry about a possible attack from Aizawa," Soushi leaned back on the couch to let Nanami think about it. He knew Nanami needed to blame someone so he blamed himself for it all. Well, he'd have to work on convincing him otherwise, but now he decided they should change topics. Nanami was getting defensive and Soushi knew there was no point in talking to him like that. He knew it would only upset Nanami even more.

"Where are you staying then? I'm sure your home isn't very safe at the moment since Shinichirou probably had it bugged..." Soushi asked, smiling a little. He knew the answer, but he wanted to see what Nanami would say.

"I... as of now, I don't know. I tried staying at the school, but they wouldn't let me and I don't want to scare the kids. I have no where to go right now," Nanami said and sighed.

"You can stay here with me, I'll be happy to have you over. You must be tired after everything that's happened; I can get the couch ready and some pajamas for you, though they will be a little too big..." Soushi said and got up to go to the closet. He returned with white silk pajamas and a few blankets.

"Thank you very much," Nanami said and hurried to the bathroom to change. While he was changing, Soushi put the blankets and pillows for the couch on the ground and turned it into a bed. When Nanami came out, he smiled.

"Oh, I could have done that..." he said and yawned. Soushi laughed and put an arm around his waist, leading him down the hall. He saw the confusion in the nurse's eyes as he opened the door and led him into a bedroom.

"You can sleep in here, that way, if you need something I'll be right down the hall," Soushi said and grinned.

"No, I should be sleeping on your couch, not you," Nanami said and tried to walk back to the living room, but Soushi blocked the door.

"I insist, Nanami, you can sleep in here. The only reason I'm sleeping on the couch is that all the other rooms are upstairs and if you have a problem I want to be able to get to you quickly," Soushi said and Nanami sighed, knowing he wouldn't win against Soushi.

"Thank you," Nanami said and hugged him before crawling into the king sized bed.

"Goodnight," Soushi said as he turned the lights off and closed the door slightly.

* * *

Sadly, the next chapter will not be going up as fast, but I will not wait to write it. I will also try to make the chapters longer. Also, if anyone has any ideas they would like to see, I'm open to suggestions 


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is up! Now, I have just realized (sort of) that the plot has taken a turn and the summary is not really what the story is about anymore. I'm sorry if this troubles anyone, and I shall get around to fixing it. Anyway, I'm sure you want to read the story, so please enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Soushi had woken up to the smell of food. He rolled out of bed and got dressed slowly, rubbing his eyes of any sleep before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning Soushi," Nanami said cheerfully as the lawyer entered, breakfast just being set on the table. Soushi looked at Nanami, then the food in front of him in surprise, but Nanami took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry if I used something I shouldn't have, but I wanted to do something for you," he said and waited for Soushi to sit down first.

"No, its fine... aren't you going to eat?" Soushi asked and Nanami smiled.

"I already had a piece of bread," he said and looked at the food on the table. Omelets, toast, bacon, ham, potatoes, and some bread rolls filled the table in front of them. Soushi stood up and got a second plate for the nurse.

"You have to eat more than that or you'll get sick," Soushi said and put it down beside his own place setting. Nanami hesitated, then sat down and began putting things on his plate. "Why don't you eat like this at home?"

"I usually only make the food for Shinichirou... and I'm afraid to eat in front of him," Nanami said, putting his fork down. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's okay, but eat whatever you want, you look like you don't eat properly," Soushi said and began eating again. "You took a few days off work, right?"

Nanami nodded and looked at the clock. "Soushi... the time."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want, but I have to go to work or I'll be late. Please wrap the food up so we can re-heat it for dinner. I'll see you later Nanami," Soushi said, smiling as he got up and left.

* * *

"So, you bugged his office and your home? Was there any clues as to where he went?" Aizawa asked, grabbing a pair of scissors and walking to his roses.

"Yes, we bugged all the places he usually stays, there is no way he could possibly get by us. There was nothing of where he went, but I suspect he's staying at my brothers," Shinichirou said and looked over at Kirito, who was looking at the roses, not paying attention to what was happening.

"Okay..." Aizawa looked around as a rose dropped from the stem and saw Kirito gazing into space. "Rest up for today. Tomorrow, you will go to your brother's house and assassinate Nanami. I don't care how you do it, and kill Soushi if he gets in the way."

Shinichirou's breath caught in his throat and he started coughing, making Kirito and Aizawa stare at him.

"Is something wrong Minato?" Aizawa asked slowly, glaring at the math teacher.

"I'm sorry, I got something caught in my throat," Shinichirou said as soon as he caught his breath, knowing the scientist would be suspicious now. He couldn't help it; Aizawa had just told him, outright, to kill his lover and brother if he got in the way, which Shinichirou knew would happen if he showed up wanting to kill Nanami. He began to think of something to say, anything, but his mind couldn't focus. He took a breath and hoped he could say something to convince Aizawa differently.

"Sir, I think Shinichirou is getting a cold. The whole time we were searching the school, he was coughing. He was also complaining that his throat hurt," Kirito said and stood closer to him. Aizawa looked up, a little surprised, but turned back to his roses, continuing to cut the dying roses from the bush.

"Very well, you may go. Oh and Minato," he said, making the math teacher look back. "You better take something for that cold."

* * *

"Is something wrong Minato?" Kirito asked, watching Shinichirou fall onto his bed, exhausted from the day's events. He didn't know how long he could keep up this mask, this charade. It was wearing him out too fast and if he quit now, Aizawa would know for sure he was hiding something. He raised his head a little to look at the model who was leaning on his desk.

"Stop calling me that, I hate that name," Shinichirou said and sighed, making Kirito jump on his own bed. They had to share a room, which the math teacher didn't mind, at least there was someone to talk to.

"Why? Isn't that your name? Aizawa always calls you that," the model said and lay down, staring at the white ceiling.

"No, it's not my name, don't call me that. My name's Shinichirou. Aizawa only calls me that because... well..." he wasn't sure he should say why. Sure he trusted Kirito enough, but he didn't know if Aizawa might walk in.

"What? Why? Why would he call you something other than your name?"

Shinichirou was surprised at this question. He had forgotten that Kirito was still a teenager, even though he was working for Aizawa. Being around the lab he had forgotten that he was still just a kid. The question was that of genuine curiosity rather than one to try to get something out of someone.

"You can't tell anyone this, okay? Promise?" the math teacher said and watched in amusement when Kirito practically jumped off the bed and onto his.

"I promise, now what happened?"

"Well, he wants to split my personality, you know, so he can control me. He's done that with me and another, or tried. We got away before he could actually test us for any splits so I'm not too sure what happened. Me and the other person used to work in the lab with him. He told us we were doing our own experiments, but he was really analyzing us, seeing if his own experiments were working. Now he wants us back, or dead or something... I don't know what he wants," Shinichirou said, knowing this sounded ridiculous. To his surprise, Kirito smiled and looked at him.

"Another person inside you?" he asked, his voice bubbling with excitement. "You don't know if it worked though, but why didn't you stay? I think it would be kind of interesting to have another person living inside of you."

"Trust me, it's not. You don't know when they take over, they hurt the ones you love, it scares you if you constantly don't know where you are, or what you were doing for hours, sometimes days. You get paranoid, people start thinking you're weird; your friends leave... its not interesting. You can trust me on that," Shinichirou said, thinking of Sora and Sunao. They nearly went insane because of Yoru and Ran, with the help of Aizawa of course, but that wasn't the point.

"But to study it, to find out there are really two or three different alters inside one person, come on. You don't see that every day, right? I would study that if I wanted to, but I want to focus on modeling. I don't want to go poking into people's minds," Kirito said, scratching his head quickly.

"No, I don't think it's that interesting anymore, though I used to. I don't know, but that is why Aizawa calls me something else. He was hoping to create a sadistic, strict alter, but I really don't know why. The other hasn't talked about it for a while; he went through more of the experiments than me since he worked with him longer. That's where we met, in this lab. Kind of a strange place to meet someone..." Shinichirou said, beginning to think out loud, forgetting Kirito was still there.

"It's Nanami, right? The other person who worked with you. I can see it in your eyes," he said and stood up, going back to his bed.

"Yes, how did you know? Am I that easy to read?" Shinichirou asked and Kirito nodded as he pulled the blankets over his head. Shinichirou reached for the bottle of cough medicine on the little cabinet next to his bed and took a spoonful. He put it back, knowing he only had to look like he was taking some since he knew he didn't have a cold. He lay back down and began to think, but was soon interrupted.

"You better forget any ideas for saving him. Tomorrow we're going to pay him a little visit... goodnight Minato."

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers:

Axel's Pants

ShiraSisteroftheFourWarGods

SerenaoftheHachinintai

SotenThunderSister

-w-kitsune

MabudachiGirl

Nejisangel69

VampireChildofDarkness

Ladyryokohoshi

DemonicDragon666

akatsuki-NIN-itachi

Lady Eos

KireiAmaya

Watch Me

sola-bola

FuKouHei

Norwegianwood

Kaoru Koganei

Seripa

Kazusa

Atealia

Kaniko- Lover of Smutt

There it was. Yes it's still short, but I still have to work on that. Right now, I'm just focusing on updating regularly, quicker than usual. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment/review too; I enjoy hearing what you have to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I'm finally updating this story again, and I'm sorry for the waiting you have had to do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall thank my reviewers in the last chapter. I shall be updating a little quicker as I have more time now to focus on this. I do not own Sukisho... Well, that will be quite enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

A few days had gone by and Shinichirou was getting anxious. They had already raided the house, school, even the kid's dorm, but obviously found nothing. He knew Aizawa was frustrated, wanting to get this over with as quickly as he could, which was good. He was too caught up in thinking about his plans; he was letting Shinichirou in right under his nose. 

"Minato, are you in here?"

"Kirito? Yeah, come in," he said, not really wanting to talk to the model. He had been trying to avoid him since he told the story of the split personalities, not wanting to hear the name 'Minato' from him.

"Are you feeling better yet? Aizawa says we're off for a while now, so I just wanted to let you know," Kirito said, standing in the doorway. By the looks of it, he didn't want to come inside the room.

"Yeah, I'm a little better, thanks," Shinichirou said, falling back onto the bed. Truth was, he was actually feeling sick now. He had been away from Nanami for too long and it was taking its toll. However, Shinichirou knew it would have been stupid of him to sneak off while Aizawa was still suspicious of him.

"Do you need any more medicine?"

Shinichirou raised his head and frowned at the model. "Kirito, go away for a bit. I don't want to talk right now," he said and watched the model turn and close the door. He was sick now. He didn't have an appetite, what he did eat wouldn't stay down very long and he was unusually dizzy and spaced out. He needed Nanami.

Shinichirou got up and walked to the door, grabbing onto the frame to keep from falling down. He was going to sneak out, he needed to. He looked at the time just to make sure no one would be checking up or looking for him, and smiled. "Seven-thirty… Not too bad."

* * *

"Shinichirou, I hate meeting like this, why don't you come back?" Nanami asked, enjoying the warmth of the hug. Shinichirou sighed, holding his lover tighter. 

"You know very well why I'm not coming back. He'd come after you, and just because he wants you back, doesn't mean he won't kill you. His need for revenge is stronger than his need for another scientist, no matter how brilliant you are," he said and leaned down to kiss his lover, but Nanami turned away. "I just want to protect you."

"I…I don't want to be protected, Shinichirou. I want you," Nanami said and ran his hands through the math teacher's hair. He hated doing this, seeing each other only when Shinichirou could sneak out. He was tempted to go with his lover down to the lab to give himself up, as long as they could be together… happy or not. Nanami remembered the things Sunao told them about the lab, the dealing with the torture together, the caring for each other, and almost laughed out loud.

"What's wrong, love? Is it too stuffy in here for you?" Shinichirou said and looked around the room. The windows were shut and he had no intention of opening them, for fear there may be someone on the other side.

"Its fine, I don't mind… you know, it's funny how the kids got through their tough time, we should do the same thing," Nanami said and Shinichirou stared.

"You mean… create alters?"

"No, remember how Sora and Sunao survived the lab? Well, what if-"

"Nanami, not a chance. You are not coming back with me, I've said it before. It would make what we are doing now pointless, not to mention what would be waiting for us when we arrived…" Shinichirou said, trying not to get upset.

"But what if-"

"Nanami, shut up! I don't want to hear it! I love you, okay? Way too much to even consider letting you go near those people, don't you see?" Shinichirou grabbed onto the nurses shoulder, making him wince in pain. "I don't want them to hurt you… you mean too much…"

"What about you though? I want you to be safe," Nanami said, trying to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. Shinichirou had both his arms pinned to his side, trying to stop him from moving away.

"I'll be fine, they're not after me, and it's you I'm worried about…" Shinichirou said and wrapped his arms around him once again, breathing in the sweet scent of the nurse. It was true; he didn't care for his safety, as long as Nanami was safe…

"When will you come back? I've been waiting for so long, I don't want to anymore," Nanami asked and wrapped his arms around Shinichirou.

"Nanami, I promise that when I'm-"

"Shinichirou, it's a bug…" Nanami whispered, making the math teacher step away from him. "They bugged you…"

"What...? Shit!" Shinichirou grabbed the tracer from the back of his neck and threw it on the ground. "We have to get away from here."

"But-"

"Nanami, love, its okay… I won't let them hurt you," he said and pulled him to the door, grabbing both jackets as they slipped into their shoes. Shinichirou took hold of Nanami's hand and pulled the door open, freezing in his tracks.

"Hello Shinichirou," Aizawa said calmly, and pushed passed him, stopping in front of the nurse. "Hello Nanami."

Shinichirou turned around to pull him away, but Aizawa was faster. He spun Nanami in front of his body and pulled a small dagger from his pocket, placing it at Nanami's throat.

"We're going to the church, and I wouldn't try anything Shinichirou, you might just regret it."

* * *

"How… how did you find us?" Shinichirou asked, still in shock of the scientist's sudden arrival. They were at the church and Nanami was being tied to the cross, just as Kirito planned and all he could do was sit at the front pew and watch. 

"Good boy, I see you still remember who your master is," Aizawa said to Nanami, ignoring Shinichirou's question. The math teacher understood what he meant, but he was wrong. The nurse was silent because he was confused and afraid, not because he was obeying Aizawa.

"Answer me! How did you know?" Shinichirou yelled, making the scientist turn and grin.

"Just like you Shinichirou, never patient, always wanting the attention to be on you. Why? To be the center of attention or to draw attention away from other people…" Aizawa asked, glancing at the nurse who couldn't move now. Shinichirou winced, knowing he had figured it out. He had always been like that, protecting Nanami by drawing attention to himself.

"Remember when you came back from your first assignment? Well, when Kirito said you had a cold, you took some of the medicine, correct?" he asked. Shinichirou's blood froze as it dawned on him. "Yes, you see, the medicine had sedatives in it. Only a very small amount however so when you decided to go out and visit Nanami, Adam could follow you. He reported back to me and that was that. Now, as for the person who actually drugged it, well that was easy. Kirito was only too eager to help out. You led me right to him."

"Leave him alone Aizawa!" Shinichirou yelled and glared as the scientist looked back at him.

"I do not believe I am the bad guy here. As I recall this was your idea to do this, am I right?" Aizawa asked and Nanami looked up.

"No, I-"

"Liar! You think I don't keep track of what people say in my lab?" Aizawa said and pulled out a small tape recorder from his pocket. Shinichirou knew it was all over then. He knew he couldn't explain to Nanami that he was only acting; it might be too believable since it was only sound. Aizawa saw this fear in his eyes and pushed play.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at that, what a horrible cliffhanger (or it was for me anyway while I was writing it). Now, what shall happen next? You'll just have to find out when I update. 


	9. Chapter 9

This is it, my friends, the last chapter. Now, since I haven't gotten very many reviews for the previous chapter, I plan to wait a few days and thank everyone then, just to give people a chance to get updated. I don't own Sukisho. With that said, read on and enjoy.

* * *

"_We were talking about ways to kill your boyfriend. Adam said to overdose on something, but that would be too easy. What do you think? Any ideas?"_

"_I don't know, let me think about it."_

"_What I would do…First, tie him to the cross in the church so he couldn't get away. Then, slit his wrists, not enough to kill him, just to see blood. Maybe we could mess with his mind a little too, I don't know. After that, slit his throat, slowly of course."_

"_What if we drown him in a bath of blood?" _

"_Nah, where would we get all that blood? Aizawa doesn't want us to kill anyone else. So, have you decided?"_

"_Yeah, I think your idea is the best, but we would have to clean up after. It would be a little suspicious if we didn't. We'd have to burn the body." _

"_Are you just saying that because he was your boyfriend?" _

"_No, I'm saying that because it's the best plan I've heard so far." _

"_Adam, shut up. Minato's on our side. Besides my plan was better than overdosing." _

_Laughter_

Aizawa stopped the tape and looked at the nurse. "You see now? He never wanted to get back with you; he was planning to get rid of you all along."

"No, it's a lie…" Nanami said after a while. He was still looking at the recorder in the scientist's hand, still not able to think clearly.

"Ha, is that what you think? Shinichirou, tell him the truth," Aizawa said, watching Nanami look to his lover. Shinichirou saw him, his eyes begging to tell him it was a lie, that he had not said that.

"Nanami, I had to say something, they wouldn't have believed me if I didn't. I swear to you it was all acting. I never meant a word of it," he said and stood up. Aizawa held the knife tighter as he approached the cross. "I love you so much-"

"Enough! Shinichirou, I'll give you a choice, do you want to kill him? Or should I? It's all up to you," Aizawa said and handed him the knife. Shinichirou looked up to Nanami, not knowing what he should do. He stepped up onto the alter and grabbed Nanami's head, pulling in for a kiss. Shinichirou felt the cold skin against his own as he ran his hands down his lovers neck.

"I'm sorry Nanami… this all happened because I was stupid. I didn't think. I didn't mean for things to happen like this… Will you forgive me?" Shinichirou asked and saw Nanami smile.

"Of course, I'll wait for you-"

"What are you talking about? You think I'm actually going to kill you?" The math teacher asked and pulled his head away to look at him.

"No, I-"

"Well, you're wrong, I'm not letting anyone hurt you," Shinichirou said and began to untie the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Aizawa asked, moving towards the two of them. He apparently didn't like the fact that the math teacher was taking so long. He pulled out a gun and grinned at Shinichirou's look of surprise. "You don't think I'm that foolish to give you my only weapon, do you?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm obviously trying to get Nanami away from you," he said and smiled.

"Bastard, you-"

"Hold it right there Aizawa!" Everyone looked to the church doors and saw Soushi standing there with Kirito, Chris and Sora. "Don't try anything foolish now, I've called the police."

"Soushi… thank god," Shinichirou said and grabbed Nanami around the waist as he undid the last knot. He got a little worried when the nurse didn't respond as he gently placed him on the ground. 'Please say something Nanami, anything…'

"Nanami! Are you okay?" Soushi said and ran to the front of the church. He stopped beside Shinichirou, knowing his brother wanted to be the first to see if he was fine.

"Kirito! What the hell are you doing? Get them!" Aizawa yelled and the model began to laugh.

"It turns out I'm not a bad actor after all," Kirito said and Aizawa glared. He turned to Shinichirou and raised his gun, pulling the trigger.

"Oh, I forgot, you shouldn't leave your things around where one could… you know, tamper with it. Look what I found," Kirito said and held up a few bullets before dropping them on the ground. "Don't feel too bad, Kevin and Adam were true to your cause, but they've been arrested."

"Damn you… damn you all!"

* * *

'Say something… say something, come on…' Shinichirou was screaming inside his head for Nanami to say something, anything at all. He wanted to hear from his own lips that he was all right, now that Aizawa was gone.

"W-what are you doing?" Nanami asked, making the math teacher and his brother look at him.

"Huh? I'm making sure you don't fall down. Why? Do you want to go home?" Shinichirou answered and Nanami looked up at him, making Shinichirou tense a little.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" Nanami said and Shinichirou almost let go of him. Soushi looked at his brother and Kirito ran up beside him.

"What the hell… I wouldn't- hang on. Aizawa said that, not me. He was going to kill you," Shinichirou said and watched, his heart feeling like it was being torn in two, as Nanami pulled away and walked towards Soushi.

"Soushi, Shinichirou never planed to kill him," Kirito said and everyone looked at him. "We had to talk about Nanami and we know how much Aizawa hated him, so we thought of ways to kill him. We had no intention of carrying out anything we said. It was all for show, we knew he had hidden the recorder somewhere."

"No, I heard it! He was-" Nanami screamed, cutting himself off and walked back to the cross. He picked up the dagger that lay forgotten and smiled. "I think this came next."

Shinichirou closed his eyes a split second after he realized what Nanami was doing, but he couldn't block out the scream of pain.

"Stop it!" Soushi yelled and advanced to the steps. Three feet away he stopped when the nurse, blood running down his arm, placed the knife to his neck.

"No, Shinichirou wants me dead. I love him so much… I want to keep him happy, and if this is the only way…"

"But it's not what he wants," Kirito said and stepped forward. "It was my plan, a plan we were never going to carry out. Don't you see? Shinichirou never said anything like that."

"Are you sure?" Nanami asked and looked at Shinichirou. "I want you to say it. Look me in the eye and tell me you never meant a word of it."

Shinichirou slowly walked to his lover and stopped in front of him. He lowered the knife, feeling no resistance from the nurse. Shinichirou looked him in the eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"Nanami, I never meant a word of what I said on the tape. That was all just an act to lead Aizawa on, like Kirito said," he explained clearly, watching the nurse closely. Suddenly, the knife dropped to the ground and Nanami clung onto Shinichirou, beginning to cry.

"I was so scared… I didn't know what was happening. Aizawa said you knew about this all along and I thought you planned the whole thing… the bug too. I-I'm so sorry, I should have never thought it was you…" Nanami said and buried his head in Shinichirou's chest.

"No Nanami, it was perfectly normal to suspect me," Shinichirou said, not really knowing what to say. He felt guilty that he never told Nanami what they had been planning, but the nurse had never once asked about it. Sure he had asked him to come home countless of times, but never asked him what was going on. Nanami had given him the trust Shinichirou needed to get through the time they were apart. What had he done? Nothing.

"No, why should I have suspected you?" Nanami asked and looked up, confused.

"Because I could have led him straight to you if I wanted. Not that I would, but I could have," Shinichirou said and kissed him quickly.

"I don't care; as long as you stay with me… can you come back now?" Nanami asked and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm coming back for good now…" Shinichirou said and pulled Nanami closer to him.

* * *

Do you think that lowly of yourself?" Shinichirou asked and looked at Nanami who was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. He had wanted to talk to the nurse alone, about him for once.

"Huh? I don't understand-"

"Shut up Nanami, you know what I'm talking about. Today in the church, you were ready to die, and for me? What is wrong with you?" Shinichirou yelled, but saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want you to get hurt, and you almost did because of me."

"No, Shinichirou, I-"

"Sit down!" Shinichirou yelled, making Nanami, who had stood up to get closer to the math teacher, sit back down. "It was my fault; do you know how bad I feel?"

"Wait; don't you know how I feel? I let you go into the hands of Aizawa for what? To find out what he was planning. You don't know how hard that was," Nanami said, realizing what he said, a little too late. "Shinichirou, I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"There you go, that's what I wanted to hear, Nanami. Was it that hard to stick up for yourself?" Shinichirou asked and Nanami stared. "You have to tell me what you're thinking, love. If you don't, I'll never know when you don't like something."

"It's you!" Nanami shouted and the math teacher stared.

"What is?" he asked, sitting next to the nurse who began to hit Shinichirou's chest. It hurt a little, but he let Nanami continue, figuring it was better to let him vent than keep it all to himself.

"The reason I act the way I do! I feel that if I don't do everything right all the time, you'll stop loving me…" Nanami said, the hits getting lighter and lighter. Shinichirou froze, letting everything soak in.

"You're afraid of me?" he asked, beginning to smile. Nanami looked at him and shrank back.

"No, it's not like that-"

"I won't hurt you Nanami, I just want to know. If you are we can work with that. Damn… and this is your field of knowledge, I'm no good at this…" Shinichirou said and grabbed Nanami quickly. "How could you be afraid of me?"

"Well, you'd do anything for me and… I don't think I could do the same… I'm not strong enough…" Nanami said, not wanting to continue.

"Okay, it's okay; I know what you're trying to say. I do, but I'm not some kind of god, I'm the math teacher of the school," Shinichirou said and embraced his lover. "We're the same Nanami; you matter just as much as me."

* * *

While I was writing this, I thought to myself 'they should have an intimate scene together at least once in here'. If you would like me to write one as an epilogue, please review and say so, I will be happy to write one. 


End file.
